


It's A Dangerous Game We're Playing, You And I

by jjamie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Acting, Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha Azumane Asahi, Alpha Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Alpha Tanaka Saeko, Alpha Tsukishima Kei, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Actors, Anal Sex, Beta Ennoshita Chikara, Drunk Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Smut, High School, M/M, Marking, Masturbation, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Memory Loss, Omega Nishinoya Yuu, Omega Yamaguchi Tadashi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Scent Marking, Shameless Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Unrequited Love, alpha tsukishima akiteru
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27663418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjamie/pseuds/jjamie
Summary: It's been a couple years since the second years of Karasuno High School graduated, and Tanaka along with Ennoshita have turned out where nobody expected; as actors, and really successful ones at that!The two of them are renowned actors, especially when it comes to LGBTQ films, usually playing each other's lovers,  but underneath the surface, the two have long forgotten the blooming friendship that they once had.. or at least, one of them has.__Ennoshita has been in love with his acting partner for as long as he can remember, but the alpha is as straight as they come, hardly notices the poor beta and is too be chasing skirts to see the way that Ennoshita looks at him. On top of that, Tanaka has just been offered a big job in America, and he's due to leave in a little over 5 months.Can Ennoshita confess his feelings in time? And if so, will Tanaka accept them, or is he too in his own way to get a clear view of his emotions..UPDATE: This is on a bit of a hiatus as of right now, as I'm trying to focus more on LYHM! These two in this world will be back by mid to late February so sit tight! <3
Relationships: Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	It's A Dangerous Game We're Playing, You And I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keep it together!, He snapped at his instincts, and being as smooth as he could (which wasn’t very smooth, the brunette had never been smooth with anything), he nodded very quickly, made a lame excuse about his assistant needing him, even though she was in the room, and turned to high tail it for the exit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hi!  
> If you've come from my other story, welcome!  
> But, if you've come from anywhere, hello!  
> This is super quickly written, because I have a habit of dragging everything out, so I apologize if it seems a little fast paced!  
> Anyhow, enjoy!
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes~

________________________________

“Takaru!”. 

The office worker glanced up, his caramel locks waving light against his pale, marble like cheeks at the sudden exclamation of his name. He squinted, and felt his face colour a little bit at what he saw.

A small, far away figure, that was now waving excitedly, had screamed at the 22 year old from where he stood underneath a fading flickering lamp light. None of the others were on; power outage, and Takaru looked so cute, all bundled up and nose red. 

He sniffled the littlest bit, and shivered deeper into the red silk scar that was wrapped around his neck. As he glanced around, he felt a chill go down his back; the trees looked as if they were trying to reach out and snatch him, but he shook his head at the strange idea. 

It was a snowy, cold, Friday evening in the middle of a park in Tokyo, and Takaru could feel his toes starting to curl from the freezing air and little to no coverage from his worn shoes. 

Thankfully, despite the chilled air, the happy shouts from his puppy like husband who had yelled at him, warmed him right to the bone, and he couldn’t help the laughter that escaped his lips. It was quite the lovely sight to see; His dark haired lover running towards him, a wild, joyful grin on his devilishly handsome face. 

  
  


Takaru called out to him, telling him to hurry up which prompted a huff and a choked out ‘I’m tryin’ from the other. But, as per usual, despite the teasing, Yutaro never disappointed and in a matter of minutes, he had shot into the open, welcoming arms of his lover.

They were enveloped in one another’s arms, and Yutaro gently twirled Takaru around his body, hands on the others wasit. It was like a soothing scent, just to have his lover in his hands, and he gripped the other’s waist a little tighter. 

The two of them stayed like that for a while; quiet, stuck together and peacefully drinking in the scents and sights of each other. 

But, as he usually did, Yutaro had an idea and as quick as he could, he swept the other up into an embrace against his chest, a wolfish smirk played on his lips as he threw the other up into the air. 

It almost knocked the wind out of Takaru, and yelped in shock before slapping his husband’s shoulder playfully. That only made the other happier however and pushed Yutaro to spin the other around again, his jubilant laughter cutting through the crisp winter air. 

  
  


“ **CUT!** ”.

Tanaka gave a glance to Ennoshita, who was still in his embrace and looking down at him with flushed cheeks, before he looked back down. He quickly, and cleanly let the other fall from his arms, showing no ever at all, at the sound of their gruff director. It almost got Ennoshita lightheaded.  _ Almost _ . 

It was freezing cold as they were finally outside for one of their scenes. Funny it just  _ had _ to be during one of the winter ones. Ennoshita shivered a little at the loss of Tanaka’s warmth and he wanted to call out to the alpha and ask him to keep the beta in his arms. 

But the brunette knew better than to think that way for too long.

They were slowly getting to the end of shooting for their latest, and strangely enough, most beloved web dramas. It was going quite well, and was about two friends who grew up together before separating for years. 

They eventually got together, as one could tell, and although he didn’t want to admit it, Ennoshita had found himself getting a little too invested in his character, Takaru Haruko.

The brunette had been initially shocked when his agent had called to let him know about the role, and even more so at the prospect of Tanaka being there. Despite him though, the beta had agreed, much to many of the fans delight, who had been wanting them to do another drama together. 

They had been acting as a sort of ‘duo’ since they had gone into the business, and now him and Tanaka were renowned for being one of the ‘cutest BL couples’ out there. It wasn’t true, well for the most part anyways. 

  
  


The two, who had once been so close in high school, acted as if they didn’t know one another now. It wasn’t like anything big had happened, they had just grown apart, but Ennoshita could feel his hands getting warm at the lies he was trying to make himself believe. 

It wasn’t working.

Ennoshita sighed, and wiped the sweat of his forehead with the cloth that his assistant provided for him. Despite it being colder than Tanaka’s attitude towards him, he was still kind of sweaty and hot. 

He pressed his warm hands to his face and smiled at the sensation, before moving to take a sip of water from the bottles the company had provided. Slowly, he tucked a hand into his collar to get some ventilation, breathing a sigh of contentment while doing so, before he turned his attention to the single man who was always on his mind. 

Tanaka was currently chuckling with one of the female side characters, and Ennoshita felt his heart squeeze at the way that the alpha looked at her. She was beautiful, and he could feel the attraction between them from where he stood, about 30 feet away. 

Nobody had expected him and Tanaka, of all people to get into acting. Some had thought it could never be, but when the two had expressed their shared love for it, he recalled how confused his classmates had been. 

But, then again, the two had never wanted to fit the mold. 

  
  
  


“Hey,”.

The beta turned, giving a formal nod to his fellow lead male, who was sporting a grin, a slip of paper in his shirt pocket and the faintest hint of pink lipstick against his collar and neck.

After graduating, Tanaka had let his hair grow out, and now it was at the tips of his ears, the colour of night. When he shook it out, and combed his rough hands through it, Ennoshita felt like his face was always seconds away from exploding . 

It was nice, thick,  _ soft _ , and the beta had thanked his lucky stars when he had read Takaru was supposed to cradle Yutaro’s face on the script. Pet him essentially.

“Did you hear what I said?”. 

Ennoshita felt the tips of his ears burn. He had been caught staring; in a love stricken, glazed over eyes daze. He shook his head out to clear his head, but upon looking up, he was met with the worried eyes of Tanaka. 

The alpha was leaning much closer, than the beta would consider appropriate, into his face. His dark eyes were sparkling with sort of shoujo level shit, and the beta could feel his face getting hotter by the minute. 

“You sure you’re alright, Ennoshita?”, he asked, and god was his voice addictive. It was deep, husky from all the shouting he had done today, and so lonely to the beta’s ears. If he was an omega, he probably would’ve gone into heat with how attracted he was to the alpha’s voice. 

_ Keep it together!  _ He snapped at his instincts, and being as smooth as he could (which wasn’t very smooth, the brunette had  _ never  _ been smooth with anything), he nodded very quickly, made a lame excuse about his assistant needing him, even though she was in the room, and turned to high tail it for the exit.

  
________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this little thing, and feel free to give me any sort of feedback!
> 
> Wishing you the best, take care of yourselves out there <33


End file.
